Mario
FNaW = Mario is an antagonist in Five Nights at Wario's and Five Nights at Wario's 2. Appearance Mario looks like the regular Mario, but he has no head, and he has white eyes floating, along with a floating moustache and cap. Audio The sound Mario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the scream. Mario's musicbox. This sound plays when Mario is in the office. Activity On Night 3 onwards, Mario starts. At first, the player cannot see Mario on any camera. Then, after, Mario appears in Entrance 1. Then, Mario appears in the player's desk monitor. Mario passes through his stages on the desk monitor on random monitor pull ups, until the player can only see his face, and the desk monitor flickers his face. After 1 or 2 monitor pull ups, Mario will appear in the office with the light flickering, When he is in the office, the player must pull up and back down the monitor before Mario jumpscares the player. If done right, Mario will disappear from the office, and the player can continue. This AI is similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's, except the player can tell when Mario is coming. Mario's jumpscare is Mario springing at the player with his arms outstretched. Strategy Mario will only approach when you put down your camera, not when you pick it up, so you need to try to avoid checking the cameras as long as possible when he pops up. When it gets to about 5 am, you should just close your doors and wait it out, not checking the cameras, as long as you have enough battery life. If Mario does pop up in your room, quickly bring your cameras up, otherwise he will kill you. This is similar to Golden Freddy in Five Nights at Freddy's 1. Trivia *If you don't look at the camera for a long period of time, Mario will still progress through his stages, even though you can't see him do it. This can make it look like Mario can move straight from Phase 1 to your office (so if he pops up on your monitor you have no way to stop him moving). *Mario can even go back through his progress and can even disappear again. |-| FNaW2 = Mario is back in Five Nights at Wario's 2. Appearance He seems to have no head, white eyes, a floating mustache, and the original Mario attire. Activity From Night 2, he can be seen in the Machinery, but he's not dangerous for the player. From Night 5, he becomes dangerous, and appears in The Office, ready to attack. His Music Box plays sometimes, and later, he appears in the Office, and the player must go hide in the Backroom. Mario's jumpscare consists of him springing towards the player, his arms outstretched. Audio The sound Mario makes when attacking the player. Each plumber (excluding Wario Man) makes the same noise in the same circumstance.. Mario's Music Box. |-|FNaW3= Mario is back in Five Nights at Wario's 3. he looks the way he did in the other two games. Night 4 : * If the player hides in the Laundry, he will sometimes appear on the Staircase. The player will need to have the washing machine, otherwise he kills the player. * If the player hides in the Playroom, he will appear on the screen, and will make a path to exit the screen. The player must pull up the Monitor if he's in the room. * If the player hides in the Hallway, he must close the right door if he hears the Mario's Music Box in the Bedroom 2. Trivia * Mario is the only character who has the same jumpscare from the others games. |-| Images Five Nights at Wario's Mario Jumpscare.gif|Mario's Jumpscare Mario Monitor.jpg|Mario's First Stage on the monitor Mario In office.gif|Mario in your Office. Mario's Wave.jpg|Mario in the Night 6 ending screen presumed to be leaving the factory. 2015-01-09 22 06 55-Five Nights at Wario's.png|Mario in the camera view Five Nights at Wario's 2 mario climbing in.png|Mario going through his stages. mario in the office.png|Mario in the office. mario's here.png|Mario in the Machinery Five Nights at Wario's 3 Fnaw 3 Mario Bedroom.png|Mario in the Bedroom. Mario Staircase.png|Mario on the Staircase. FNaW3Mario.jpg|Teaser. Category:FNAW Enemies Category:FNAW 2 Enemies Category:FNAW 3 Enemies Category:Five Nights at Wario's Category:Five Nights at Wario's 2 Category:Five Nights at Wario's 3 Category:Enemies Category:Characters